catch me if I fall
by Brianna Rose
Summary: i guess the title will be better explained by the next chapter.. but here's some more D/N stuff. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

I'm really enjoying writing all these fanfic's.. and i'm gladd you guys like them... when i run out of D/N ideas, i will move on to something else... but that shouldnt be for a little while . please R/R

Im not too sure about the title.. any suggestions would be nice... thank you

None of these character belong to me with the exception of Deserae ( i just needed a name.) They are all the property of Tamora Pierce. enjoy--

Over the last year, Daine had done some serious thinking about Numair's proposal. Since that day he had shown time and time again how much he loved her. They had a fer quarrels here and there, but they always made up afterwards. Now Daines felt lonely in the cold room of hers. Looking out the window she saw the moon was full, and the sky was speckled with stars. Not wanting to be alone any longer, she left to find Numair.

----- ------- ------- ------- ------ -------- ------- -------

elsewhere.....

"Deserae, I told you already, I know why you want a husband and it's for the power, not the love. Now go!" Numar was getting fed up with her. He had met Deserae in Corus ( is that spelled right?), where she looked down on him. Now she was here trying to persade him into loving her. "Arram.... I mean Numair, I've loved you since i saw you, only at the time i would not admit it to myself. Just give me another chance," she was trying to keep a pleading tone from her voice. This was Numair, the most powerful mage on the planet, and she wanted him to herself. "No," he told her, "you could have had your chance but you didn't take it. I have someone I love, and you certainly are not her." he stated blatantly. " What, you mean that animal girl? She is but a child." Deserae said with laughter in her voice; Numair grew more and more angry. "What? will you bed her and then move on like you did to so many women before? Is that you perception of love Master Numair?" He looked hurt for a moment but that emotion was quickly overtaken by anger. " I know what love is Mistress Deserae, obviously much better than you. I would never do such a thing, and you are wrong to point false accusations."he told her. "I'm sorry Numair," replied Deserae and leaned in to kiss him.

----- -------- ------ ----- ------- ------- ------ -------

Daine turned a corner and walked down a sall corridor. The only place left to look was the mess hall. As she turned into the entrance, she was greeted by the sight of Numair kissing some unkown woman. 

Daine's heart sang into her stomache, which had already knotted up. Everything around her went blank except the image of Numair kissing that woman. Her mouth opened, but all that came out was a small squeek.

Daine herself could barely hear the squeek-- it seemed as if she had cotton in her ears; but Numair heard ir, and pushing Deserae away he turned to face Daine. She stood there like a statue, her mouth gaping.


	2. into the night

Someone told me in their review, that I was still acting as if Daine was 15 rather than 20. Just so you all know, I have her age set around 17 in all my stories. She is of course a little overemotional in most to all of these cases

These characters do not belong to me with the exception of Deserae. 

This story is going to be slightly out of character for Daine( at least I think so) but I felt like I had to do what I did, either way its too late to turn back now. please R/R! enjoy--

When Daine finally got movement to her limbs, she fled from the room, the woman, and most of all Numair. "How could he do this?!" she thought to herself. Not sure what to do she headed up to the top of the east tower. Climbing to the roof she sat down, allowing her toes hang over the edge. "I don't believe it" she thought outloud, " I thought he loved me. What on earth am I going to now?" Ideas of just jumping off the roof coursed her mind. It seemed like a weak idea, but a good one all the same. She stood up and stepped to the edge to look over. Slightly afraid of heights she gulped, and the reasonable side of her mind joined in the debate. As she went to step back, a small tile came loose causing her feet to slip from under her.

She was falling from the tower, cool air rushing around her. She was to terrified to scream. She prayed to the Gods that she would somehow survive this, but it didn't seem very likely. About 10 feet from the ground she was caught and slowed down by something. Looking around her she saw she was surrounded by a sparkling black magic.

When her feet touched the ground she stood slightly wobbly. Before she knew what was happening Numair held her by the shoulders and was shaking her. "What were you doing up there?!" he asked, "trying to give me a heart-attack?!" He stopped shaking her but looked at her sternly. "I don't know" she replied coolly, "You seemed a little preoccupied with your new **_friend. _**I just went up there to think. You know you shouldn't waste your time with me; I'm sure that woman is waiting for you."

Daine's eyes were cold, she fought to with all her might to keep them that way. She still loved him yes, but there was no point in it anymore. "Good-bye Numair", she said and headed to the stables to fetch Cloud. "Daine!" he called after her. With a few quick steps he easily caught up with her-- "that woman, Deserae.....you have the wrong idea about what happened. She is a woman I knew from Corus. She looked down on me all then, now she is out looking for a powerful husband. She kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back, I swear it. You just came it at an odd time." He talked quickly as she walked away. "Daine please just listen to me!" he was practically begging now, and he knew it to. She shook her head and continued walking.

Without thinking, Numair caught her with his magic and spun her to face him. " Let... me... go!!" she screamed, eyes filled with anger and sadness. "Oh Gods! I didn't mean to do that, just stop" he said, releasing the magic. 

Daine ran now, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached the stables and untethered Cloud. "**_What is going on?",_** Could asked. "I will talk later," Daine said aloud, "for now just go, somewhere, anywhere." She mounted the mare who galloped off. Daine looked back once to see Numair standing plainly, watching her ride off. His face was sad and his shoulders sulked slightly. In the moonlight she thought she might have seen a single tear on his cheek. She was hit by a pang of conscience, but ignored it and continued to ride away.


	3. Return

  
  
Finally im putting this up-- sorry guys but i kinda forgot all bout this story-- oops..... all these characters belong to Tamora Pierce--- unless im not paying attention and I created a new one in this chapter-- oops..wait... i forgot about Deserae...hehehe/........ anyway heres the ending--- enjoy----  
  
  
  
  
She rode on until Cloud needed a break. "Now, What happened?" the mare asked. Daine relayed everything that had taken place. "Perhaps you really are overrecting," the mare told her. "Why do you say that?" Daine asked her. "You know what his past was like, and you know how much defferent his life is now. Your stork-man is good-looking, and powerful, it's not a suprise a woman would come back and try to persuade him into liking her. He obviously cares about you, you are just to blind to think of anything but yourself." Cloud told her.Thinking it over Daine realized Cloud was probably right, but she couldn't go back now. It was better to wait until tomorrow. So with that thought, Daine went to sleep curled up against Cloud.  
  
  
  
Daine awoke, her heart filled with regret for her actions.   
Numair didn't sleep that night. He had laid awake in bed thinking. It had only been one night and already he missed having Daine beside him, and he regretted ever even talking to Deserae. After Daine had left Numair used his magic to physically send Deserae away- he wouldn't allow her to ruin anything else in his life. Unfortunately though Daine had not yet returned and Numair was getting worried. They had had misunderstandings before, but they had always worked through them.  
Daine ate breakfast and cleaned up in a nearby stream. She decided she would head back in about an hour or two. Hopefully Numair would take her back after last night.  
Numair mounted Spots, he was smoother now since Daine had taught him to better ride a horse.. He had decided to go look for Daine before resorting to magic.. He had an idea of where she was anyway. He headed off in the direction she had left in.  
Daine had her back to the rode and was brushing Cloud. She missed Numair but was unsure if she could face him. A few tears slid down her cheeks-- she did not bother to wipe them away.  
Numair turned a bend and saw a figure crouched beside a horse. "Daine?!" he said, Now standing right behind her,(he had left Spots a few yards away.) Daine turned and looked up to see Numair. He saw the tears on her cheeks and wondered what was going through her head. "Shouldn't you be sleeping still?" she asked him bitterly. She didn't know why she did that when all she really wanted was to fall into his arms. "I didn't sleep at all, I couldn't" was his sloemn reply. Now Daine felt really bad, but sat there in silence. Numair turned his back, he couldn't look at her without the urge to kiss her. "I'm sorry," she said; "Me too," was his reply. Daine stood up to walk behind him and leaned her head on his shoulderblade, it wasn't really comfortable but she want to be near him and breathe in his unique smell. Numair turned slowly to look at her face, "What happened to Deserae?" she asked him. "She's gone" he said simply, which was enough for Daine. Her face relaxed with visible relief. Numair leaned now and kissed her with a yearning. It felt wonderful to have Daine in his arms again, and she was just as happy to be in them. They eventually broke apart breathless. "Will you come back with me?" he asked her. "Yes" she replied. Numair mounted Spots and called Daine over to him. "You called?" she half questioned. Without a word Numair grapped her with a light magic and lifted her onto the horse behind him. "Just tell Cloud to follow" Numair told Daine. She did as was told and wrapped her arms around the mage's waist as they headed back to the tower.   
  
  
  
THE END... wow..... amazing.. not really-- but now i must ask you to r/r so i can hopefully feel better about this ptitful ending. 


End file.
